Volume Five
by Jordietheshortie
Summary: Six years after Volume Four, our heroes have taken a turn for the better, and a turn for the worst. Thanks to Claire, the world knows about Specials but just like Noah had predicted they've put them to good use, just not in the way he had hoped. Everything has changed and more twists and turns await them around the corner. Will our heroes last against the darkness that awaits them?
1. Ep: 1 Part: 1 The Shark

**_This is my interpretation of what season five would be. I'm a screenwriter, and this script will be written in script form. I know some hard-core people on this website will complain about me writing in script format. I personally don't understand the big deal. Screenwriting is another form of writing and should not be dissed on this website. When it comes to Hiro and Ando's parts, they will be written in English as I do not know Japanese._**

* * *

**HEROES****  
"The Shark"**

**Teaser**

INT. SYLAR'S WATCH SHOP- DAY

Title Over: Sylar, New York

Watches upon watches sit on the counter.

TWO HANDS- Fiddle with them, picking them apart.

SYLAR- looks down at them through his rimmed glasses. A MAN approaches from the doorway. Tall, mid forties, good-looking, Spanish. This is DR. SANCHEZ.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Hello there.

Sylar's head whips up right away. His gaze meets with Dr. Sanchez's making Dr. Sanchez take a step back.

SYLAR  
How did you get back here?

DR. SANCHEZ  
The door, you left it unlocked you know. Bad habit for a man like you to get into.

Sylar goes to say something, but holds himself back. He stands up and approaches Dr. Sanchez.

SYLAR  
How can I help you today, Sir?

DR. SANCHEZ  
My watch, the big hand stopped moving but the little hand  
just keeps on moving, I was wondering if you would  
be able to fix it?

Dr. Sanchez DROPS the watch into Sylar's hand.

SYLAR  
I'll see what I can do.

Sylar goes back to his work bench and sits down, opening up Dr. Sanchez's watch. Dr. Sanchez walks around the room, admiring Sylar's collection of clocks and watches.

DR. SANCHEZ  
My, you sure have quite the collection.

SYLAR  
Thank you. It's taken me a lot of years.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Have you always lived in New York?

SYLAR  
For most of my life, I spent a while... floating around.

Dr. Sanchez comes across a picture on Sylar's desk. It's of a little girl about six years old.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Is this your daughter?

Sylar hands Dr. Sanchez his watch and SNATCHES the photo from Dr. Sanchez.

SYLAR  
A daughter of a friend's, actually. I fixed your watch, it should be  
as good as new.

DR. SANCHEZ  
(checking out watch)  
It is... what do I owe you?

SYLAR  
Nothing, it was an easy fix.

Sylar goes back to working on his watches. Dr. Sanchez continues to look around the musty room.

DR. SANCHEZ  
I had a shop once, before I became a doctor.

SYLAR  
That's nice.

DR. SANCHEZ  
It was an ice cream shop, I brought warmth to the hearts of many  
children. I came across a little girl like the one in your frame once. She was smart,  
pretty, and like all the others she liked ice cream. I handed her  
the ice cream she had asked for, and guess what? It melted  
at her touch. Fascinating, right?

Sylar stops working.

SYLAR  
You're not really here for the watch, are you?

DR. SANCHEZ  
No. I'm here for you, Sylar.

SYLAR  
Nobody's called me that in ages.

DR. SANCHEZ  
I'm like you Sylar, I have an ability.

SYLAR  
I had an ability, I'm not sure if you're aware but it was taken from me six years ago  
by the hands of Matt Parkman.

DR. SANCHEZ  
If I'm not mistaken, you asked him to.

SYLAR  
It was for the better. I've hurt, even killed people. Don't you think I deserved it?

DR. SANCHEZ  
No, it was for the worst. Sylar I've come because I can see your potential.

SYLAR  
Potential for what, your next experiment? No offense doctor but I've dealt with people  
like you before, and I didn't like the outcome.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Trust me, I'm not like those people.

SYLAR  
Prove it.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Let me start over, my name is Dr. Phillipe Sanchez, and I've come to ask you, if you would  
like your abilities back.

Sylar looks at Dr. Sanchez with confusion. Clocks ticking in the background.

BLACK OUT.

END OF TEASER

* * *

ACT ONE

EXT. GRAVEYARD- DAY

Title over: Peter Petrelli, New York

Nobody is around except for Peter Petrelli. He is holding onto Nathan's gravestone.

He's in the middle of talking.

PETER  
And that's why we should never trust mom with a frying pan.  
(beat)  
I really miss you, Nathan. I could really use one of your get-your-crap-together pep talks  
right about now. I'm really worried about Claire, with all that's happened in the past  
while with school, the government, and Noah.  
(chuckles)  
She's turned out to be a lot like you-

CLAIRE (o.s.)  
A stubborn, independent ass who seems to be always making a left turn when she  
really should be taking a right?

Peter gets up, turns around and WRAPS his arms around Claire as:

PETER  
Claire, it's so good to see you.  
(pulling away)  
Where have you been?

CLAIRE  
Texas, visiting my mom, I needed a break from New York.

PETER  
You mean you needed a break from...

CLAIRE  
Don't even mention his name right now. I'm just trying to live life.

PETER  
That's a little hard Claire with the government running after us, trying to  
turn us into something we're not.

CLAIRE  
Yeah... I know. At least they're not doing any experiments on  
us though like my dad thought they would.

PETER  
I don't know which is worse. Making us recruit and training us to be in our own division  
of the military or having needles jabbed into my arms.  
(beat)  
How long until they make us the villains?

CLAIRE  
Peter, you know that would never happen, I wouldn't let it.

PETER  
Just because your in charge of most of the program doesn't mean you can keep  
me safe for long. Something's bound to go wrong.

CLAIRE  
Listen, Peter. I didn't come here to fight with you. I'm heading back  
out around five tonight-

PETER  
Where to now? London? Rome?

CLAIRE  
Alaska. I have some business to take care of up there.

PETER  
And you're just going to head out on your family?

CLAIRE  
Peter, you know I don't want to.

PETER  
You had a choice! Back at the carnival. You could have climbed  
that Ferris wheel, or you could have walked away.

CLAIRE  
Walking away was too easy.

PETER  
Please Claire, don't head out tonight, stay here.

CLAIRE  
No, I have to go.

PETER  
In some ways you're like Nathan, but in others you're just like  
Noah.

Claire begins to walk away backwards as:

CLAIRE  
What can I say? I'm a company girl.

CUT TO:

INT. JAPANESE BANK- DAY

Title over: Hiro and Ando, Tokyo

Hiro and Ando are pressed up against the wall. Screams sound in the next room. People running in the b.g.

ANDO  
The robber's are definitely in there.

HIRO  
Alright, we'll stick to plan A.

ANDO  
Obviously.

HIRO  
You open the door, I'll freeze time, we'll tie up the robbers,  
then call the police.

ANDO  
I still don't understand why you don't just  
freeze time before we open the doors.

HIRO  
I would like to see the look on the robber's faces  
when I walk in. That's when they'll know they've been busted.

ANDO  
(sarcastic)  
Yes, because you have the face of  
Bruce Willis.

HIRO  
Ready? When I count to three.  
One. Two. Three!

Hiro and Ando open the doors but when they do, bullets start to FLY everywhere. We see KATSUO, early twenties, tall, Japanese. He's SHOOTING bullets from his hands.

HIRO  
Oh my god.

Hiro is hit in the chest with a bullet, he falls down to the ground. Ando shoots electrical charge back at him.

CUT TO:

INT. Police Station- DAY

Title over: Noah Bennett, New York

We follow two POLICE OFFICERS. They're walking down a hallway.

OFFICER ONE  
We found a man this morning, in the middle of the highway.  
Blood all over his clothes, but only a few cuts and bruises  
on him.

OFFICER TWO  
Is the blood his?

OFFICER ONE  
We ran some tests, and it came back as his.

OFFICER TWO  
So what are you saying?

OFFICER ONE  
This man has been a missing person's case for  
six years. I'm saying he might have been in this  
clothes for a while.

They open the doors to an INTERROGATION ROOM.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM- DAY

Noah Bennett sits in a chair, blood on his clothes and bruises on his face.

NOAH  
Hello officers.

Officer One sits down opposite Noah, Officer Two stands behind Officer One.

OFFICER ONE  
Noah Bennett, can you tell us where you've been  
for the past six years?

NOAH  
Does my family know I'm here?

OFFICER TWO  
We contacted your ex wife, we couldn't  
get a hold of your daughter.

OFFICER ONE  
Sir, can you please tell us where you have been?

NOAH  
I was kidnapped, at a carnival six years ago.

OFFICER TWO  
Can you identify your kidnapper?

NOAH  
Unfortunately I never saw his face, he always wore  
a mask.

OFFICER ONE  
Where did he take you?

NOAH  
I'm not sure. He shoved me in a car and put a  
pillow case over my head and that was  
the last thing I remember.

OFFICER TWO  
You have minor cuts, why is there so much  
blood on your clothes?

Noah looks at Officer Two. PUSH TO NOAH -

-FLASHCUTS: Carnival. Noah is WALKING with Claire away from the cameras.

NOAH  
Claire, what the hell was that? I can't Haitian all of them.

CLAIRE  
The world needs to know.

Claire runs away. Noah is grabbed from behind and TAKEN into a vehicle. The vehicle spins out. A masked man is driving. Noah is stabbed in the stomach by the driver.

IN THE POLICE STATION- Officer One and Two stare at Noah waiting for an answer.

NOAH  
It's been a rough six years, I'd like to see Sandra now.

CUT TO:

Noah walks out of the interrogation room. Sandra is waiting for him. She runs to him and hugs him. She's crying.

SANDRA  
Noah, where the hell have you been?

Noah is also crying.

NOAH  
It doesn't matter now, I'm back.

SANDRA  
Lyle and Claire have been so worried.

Noah pulls away.

NOAH  
Lyle, Claire, how are they?

SANDRA  
Lyle still lives with me, I'm trying to get his ass off the couch  
and go apply to college somewhere.

NOAH  
(hopeful)  
And Claire?

SANDRA  
You'll have to talk to her yourself.

NOAH  
Why? What's wrong? Is she okay?

SANDRA  
She lives here in New York, but she's never home.  
(beat)  
She turned out just like you.

Noah stares at Sandra, a look of confusion on his face.

* * *

**_So that's my story so far! I hope you all like it, review if you want! Updates will be frequent! _**


	2. Ep: 1 Part 2

INT. PETRELLI MANSION-DAY

Title over: Petrelli Mansion, New York

Angela Petrelli is sitting at the table, sipping tea. The little girl from Sylar's picture frame sits across from her, staring. This is FAITH BENNETT. Six years old, average looking kid.

ANGELA  
So, Faith, how was your day?

Faith doesn't say anything. She produces a picture out from her school bag.

ZOOM on picture- Obvious a little kid drew it. It's of three stick people labeled 'Peter', 'Grandma', and 'Me'. 'Peter' is floating in the air holding 'Me' while 'Grandma' is off to the side holding a teapot.

ANGELA  
Very nice Faith. We'll have to show that to your mother  
when she comes home.

PETER (o.s.)  
I'm home!

Peter walks in through the door. He ruffles the top of Faith's hair and bends down to her level.

PETER  
How's my favourite niece?

Faith says nothing.

ANGELA  
Trust me Peter, I've been trying to get her to talk  
all day, nothing has worked.

Peter opens the fridge as:

PETER  
She'll talk when she's ready.

ANGELA  
She's the oddest child I've ever met.

PETER  
Well, look who her mother is.

ANGELA  
Not to mention her father.

Peter DROPS the juice he's holding. It spills over the floor.

CLAIRE (o.s.)  
Hello?

Faith jumps off the chair and greets Claire.

ANGELA  
Welcome home Claire.

Claire bends down to Faith's eye level.

CLAIRE  
Hey, how's my girl doing?

Again, Faith doesn't answer.

ANGELA  
She hasn't spoken since you left.

CLAIRE  
(to Faith)  
Why's that?

PETER  
Maybe it's because she's mad at you.

CLAIRE  
(annoyed)  
And why would she be mad?

PETER  
Because you left for two weeks  
out of thin air.

ANGELA  
Your her mother Claire, you have to take  
some responsibility.

CLAIRE  
If I could take her with me I would.

Claire's phone begins to ring.

PETER  
Is that the job calling?

CLAIRE  
It feels nice to be popular.  
(answering phone)  
This is Claire Bennett.  
(beat)  
Can you please repeat that?

INT. POLICE STATION- DAY

Noah has his phone pressed up against his ear.

NOAH  
It's me Claire, your father.

INT. PETRELLI MANSON-DAY

Claire has tears in her eyes.

CLAIRE  
Dad?

Peter drops a glass and Angela chokes on her tea.

INT. POLICE STATION-DAY

NOAH  
Yeah Claire-Bear, it's me.

CLAIRE (o.s.)  
Where are you?

NOAH  
At a police station in New York, your mom tells me  
you might not be here?

CLAIRE (o.s.)  
No, I am. I'm supposed to head out tonight, but  
it can wait.

NOAH  
Are you sure?

INT. PETRELLI MANSION-DAY

CLAIRE  
It's been six years, I have so much to tell you.

NOAH (o.s.)  
Should we go out for dinner? Say that nice  
diner we used to eat at near my apartment?

CLAIRE  
I'd love that.

NOAH (o.s.)  
See you then.

CLAIRE  
Bye.

Claire hangs up the phone and sighs deeply.

ANGELA  
Was that Noah?

CLAIRE  
Yeah, it was him.

PETER  
Where has he been for the last six years?

CLAIRE  
Peter would you cool it already? I'm meeting him tonight for dinner.

ANGELA  
And what are you going to do about Faith?  
He doesn't know about her, are you just going  
to dump that information on him all at once?

CLAIRE  
I'll think of something.

Claire looks down at Faith who is sitting at the table, finishing colouring her picture.

CUT TO:

INT. TOKYO HOSPITAL-DAY

Title over: Hiro and Ando, Tokyo

Hiro is sitting in the hospital bed, a white bandaged around his chest. Ando stands beside him.

ANDO  
It's a good thing the bullet didn't puncture anything.

HIRO  
Yes, indeed. But, our robber got away.

ANDO  
I'm sorry, I chased after him down the hallway but  
by the time I caught up to him, he was gone.

HIRO  
It's okay Ando, things happen.

ANDO  
(mumbling)  
I still don't understand why you didn't  
freeze time before you opened the door.

KIMIKO (o.s.)  
Hiro?

Kimiko enters the room. She looks frazzled. Ando goes to give her a KISS but she walks past him.

HIRO  
Kimiko!

Kimiko GRIPS the sides of the hospital bed and gets in Hiro's face.

KIMIKO  
What did you think you were doing? Barging in on a robbery like that?  
Of course you were going to get shot!

HIRO  
We were just trying to be heroes.

KIMIKO  
You can be heroes working at the office, filing  
paper work and helping customers!

ANDO  
I tried to stop him.

Hiro looks up, confused at Ando's remark.

HIRO  
What?

ANDO  
(to Kimiko)  
I told him it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen to me.

KIMIKO  
It's bad enough that you tagged along!  
(she hits Ando with her purse)  
I'll talk to you later!

Kimiko exits, Ando clutches his arm.

HIRO  
Ah, trying to win brownie points with your wife,  
were you?

ANDO  
It didn't work.

A nurse walks into the room (NURSE 1).

She places a NOTE on Hiro's lap as:

NURSE 1  
This is from the girl across the hall. She was a victim  
in the shooting as well.

Hiro unfolds the note, Ando leaning over his shoulder.

ZOOM on note, it reads: 'I saw what your friend could do, I have an ability too'

PAN UP- to the girl across the hall. She sits in the bed with her arm in a sling. This is SAVANNAH WIIG, not Japanese, eighteenish, rocker type, tattoo below her ear.

Ando and Hiro look at each other.

CUT TO:

EXT. WAREHOUSE-DAY-ESTABLISHING SHOT

Establish Shot of Warehouse as:

A gun shot rings out. Then a scream.

Title Over: Elizabeth and Gage Hunter, Alaska

INT. WAREHOUSE-DAY

We see ELIZABETH HUNTER -seventeen, looks like the type of girl you'd find in the library- behind a stack of boxes, gasping in pain.

She's shot in the leg.

GAGE HUNTER- fifteen, Elizabeth's younger brother- slides down next to Elizabeth and applies pressure to her leg.

GAGE  
It'll be okay, it'll be okay.

ELIZABETH  
(gasping)  
Dear God it hurts!

Gage looks behind the boxes and sees two GUYS (GUY 1, and GUY 2) with guns. He takes OFF his jacket and wraps it around Elizabeth's leg.

GAGE  
Dad said they wouldn't hurt us.

ELIZABETH  
Dad said a lot of things before he left us  
in a crack house.

GAGE  
(re: fastening jacket)  
There. That should be good.

Blood seeps through the jacket. Elizabeth looks up at Gage, sad smile.

ELIZABETH  
Go, I'll catch up.

GAGE  
No, you won't, not on that leg.

Elizabeth grabs the scruff of Gage's neck and pulls him close.

ELIZABETH  
Gage, you are my little brother. I do what's  
best for you, not for me. When I say run,  
do as you're told and run.

GAGE  
But what about you?

Elizabeth kisses Gage's forehead.

ELIZABETH  
I'll be fine, here,

Elizabeth pulls out a sheet from her pocket.

ELIZABETH (cont'd)  
Go to this address, dad said this man  
will be able to help us with anything.

GAGE  
What's his name?

ELIZABETH  
Noah Bennett, don't forget it.

Elizabeth PUSHES Gage away. Gage STUMBLES and runs away. Elizabeth takes a deep breath in, and comes out from behind the boxes.

While crawling to her knees:

ELIZABETH  
Hey!

Guy 1 and Guy 2 point their guns at her.

GUY 1  
Give us our money.

ELIZABETH  
Don't have any.

GUY 2  
Then that's a problem.

GUY 1  
I guess we'll have to dispose of you and hunt down  
the little guy.

ELIZABETH  
You wouldn't want to do that.

GUY 1  
Name a good reason why we shouldn't.

Guy 2 places the gun to Elizabeth's temple.

POINT OF VIEW, Elizabeth looks up and down at the two men.

Elizabeth all of a sudden spurts FLAMES from her hands. The two men take a step back, Guy 1 fires a bullet, but Elizabeth throws a flame, melting it.

Guy 2 drops his gun and runs in at Elizabeth, only to be greeted by a fist full of flame to his face. His HAIR catches fire. He ROLLS on the floor, catching a few boxes on fire.

Guy 1 circles Elizabeth.

GUY 1  
Stop it, right now. We'll leave you alone, I promise.

ELIZABETH  
And my brother?

GUY 1  
And your brother.

ELIZABETH  
Promise?

GUY 2  
(screaming)  
We promise!

Elizabeth's flame goes out and she watches as the building catches fire. Everything starts to crumble. She LIMPS away from the guys, heading towards the wide open door.

EXT. WAREHOUSE- DAY

The warehouse is catching fire fast. Elizabeth stumbles out and falls to the ground. The building explodes behind her in a mass of fire.

On Elizabeth's face:

CUT TO BLACK:

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

**_Wow! Thanks for the positive reviews! I'm not sure why the reviews aren't showing up on the story but nonetheless, I appreciate them! Keep em' coming! :) Next update tomorrow or early Thursday! _**


	3. Ep: 1 Part 3

ACT TWO

INT. SYLAR'S WATCH SHOP- DAY

Title Over: Sylar and Dr. Sanchez, New York

Sylar stands across from Dr. Sanchez, looking more confused than ever.

SYLAR  
What do you mean I could get my powers back?

DR. SANCHEZ  
My ability Sylar is bringing back what people  
have lost.

SYLAR  
So what? You'll call my powers like a lost dog  
and they'll just come bounding back, ready for action?  
I got rid of them because I was a killer, Dr.

DR. SANCHEZ  
I know, but you're strong enough  
to control them now.

Sylar starts to snicker which turns into a laugh.

SYLAR  
Even without my powers I've screwed up my life. What makes  
you think I'll get everything back with my powers?

DR. SANCHEZ  
Shall we try it and find out?

Beat.

SYLAR  
Can we go upstairs, for this?

INT. SYLAR'S APARTMENT-DAY

Sylar and Dr. Sanchez enter the apartment. Everything is a mess.

Old photographs all over the place. Dishes. The only thing neat about the place  
is more of Sylar's watch collection.

Dr. Sanchez picks up a broken photo frame with a picture still inside. It's of Faith.

DR. SANCHEZ  
My, my. You really ought  
to clean up this place sometime.

SYLAR  
It's been like this for months.

Dr. Sanchez sits the frame down on a cluttered coffee table.

Sylar is PACING back and forth.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Sylar, there is no need to be worried  
about this. There will be no side effects.  
You won't turn into the killer you used  
to be.

SYLAR  
I'm just worried that I'll get the thirst back  
for it, even if it's not right away. I've lost...  
some people that I deeply cared about  
over the past few months, and I really  
don't want to hurt them.

DR. SANCHEZ  
I'll tell you what, how about before  
this... procedure, you talk to the  
people who matter most, see what  
they think.

SYLAR  
What would it matter? They all  
left me anyways.

DR. SANCHEZ  
I'm no expert, but does it  
have to do with that girl in  
all of your photographs?

Sylar is silent. He takes a step back and CRUNCHES on a piece of glass.

It's a photo frame. He removes his foot, the picture inside is of Claire.

INT. DINER-NIGHT

Claire walks into the diner, Faith holding her hand, Peter behind them.

CLAIRE  
Where's my dad?

PETER  
Are you sure this is the right place?

CLAIRE  
Trust me, my dad never has good taste in restaurants.  
This is the right place.

Claire's phone beeps. She looks down at the message.

The message reads: "Where are you? Both of them got away"

She puts the phone back in her pocket.

A WAITRESS approaches them.

WAITRESS  
Claire Bennett?

CLAIRE  
(hesitant)  
Yeah?

WAITRESS  
Your table is over here.

CLAIRE  
(to Peter)  
I'll text you when I want  
you and Faith to come over. Order  
her the chicken nuggets, you might want  
some too, it's the only decent thing here.

Claire follows the Waitress around the corner.

Noah sits at the table, he gets up and Claire rushes into him. Both are smiling in delight.

NOAH  
It's so good to see you again.

CLAIRE  
You too, dad.

NOAH  
I'm sorry, about what I said back  
at the carnival.

CLAIRE  
We'll talk about it later.

Her message dings again. She pulls away from Noah and checks it.

The message reads: "Hello? Are you coming?"

She puts it back in her pocket.

NOAH  
Work?

CLAIRE  
(distant)  
Yeah, but it's no big deal,  
they can handle it without me.

They sit down at the table and pick up the menu.

NOAH  
So, what are you going to have? I hope they still have  
that sushi I liked.

Claire looks behind her at Peter and Faith, colouring a picture.

NOAH (cont'd)  
So, what is it that you do  
for a living? Are you a realtor, a banker,  
a cars salesperson?

CLAIRE  
Realtor? Come on, dad! I work for  
the government, in this new program we have  
for Specials. I guess you could say I'm the leader.

Pause from Noah.

CLAIRE  
Dad?

NOAH  
I'm very proud of you Claire, that's... excellent.

CLAIRE  
Look, I know you're not big on the whole world knowing  
about us, but it's going great, you'll see.

Sylar walks in through the door. Noah looks up and reacts automatically.

NOAH  
Sylar just walked in.

CLAIRE  
What?

Claire looks behind her and sure enough, Sylar is talking to the Waitress. The Waitress points to  
Noah and Claire.

Noah grabs a GUN from his back pocket.

NOAH  
Run, I'll hold him off.

CLAIRE  
Dad...

NOAH  
Claire, do as you're told, I don't want you to  
get hurt.

CLAIRE  
Dad you don't understand...

Sylar approaches, Noah stands up.

NOAH  
It'll be okay Claire-Bear.

CLAIRE  
Dad! Don't hurt him!

NOAH  
And why the hell not?

Sylar is a few feet away from them now, looking from Claire to Noah.

SYLAR  
(to Claire)  
Fancy seeing you here Claire.  
(to Noah)  
Hello, Noah nice seeing you again.

NOAH  
I wish I could say the same.

Noah CLICKS the back of his gun into place.

CLAIRE  
Dad, don't you dare!

SYLAR  
It's nice to see you still care about me Claire.

NOAH  
Like she ever did.

SYLAR  
You'd be surprised, Mr. Bennett, or should I say,  
my father in-law?

Claire tackles Noah just as he PULLS the trigger as:

A happy and excited Faith runs to them.

FAITH  
Daddy!

The bullet makes contact with Faith. She FALLS to the ground in front of Sylar.

Bystanders look their direction.

CLAIRE  
NO!

She rushes forwards and applies pressure onto Faith's wounded arm. Faith is CRYING.

NOAH  
(panicked)  
What's going on?

Sylar tackles Noah against the wall and punches him once in the face.

SYLAR  
That's for shooting my daughter, you son of a bitch.

Sylar punches Noah again, and again. He's lost it, until:

CLAIRE  
Gabriel, stop it!

Sylar calms down off of his high and snatches the gun out of Noah's hand, dropping it into the inside of his coat.

Claire is holding Faith, the Waitress is calling an ambulance behind them.

CLAIRE  
(to Faith)  
You'll be okay, you'll be okay.

Claire looks up at Noah in disbelief and anger.

INT. JAPANESE HOSPITAL-DAY

Savannah Wiig has come and introduced herself to Hiro and Ando.

She sits at the end of Hiro's bed, eating chocolate pudding.

SAVANNAH  
Man, I forgot how good chocolate tasted.  
Three weeks without... I think that's the longest  
I've ever gone.

Hiro and Ando both stare at her.

SAVANNAH (cont'd)  
You guys speak English, right? I was under  
the impression you guys did by the way you looked  
up at me when you read the note.

Still no answer.

SAVANNAH (cont'd)  
That's cool, I guess, I'm talking to myself. Great,  
just what I wanted.

HIRO  
(In Japanese, to Ando)  
Does it bother you that she just walked over  
here and pulled up a chair and started talking?

ANDO  
(In Japanese)  
She's comfortable around strangers.

HIRO  
(In Japanese)  
A little too comfortable.

ANDO  
(In Japanese)  
What is that thing on her nose ring?  
A dragon? A Spider?

Hiro and Ando turn their heads.

SAVANNAH  
Okay... this is a little creepy, I'm just going  
to go now.

HIRO  
Don't go, we do speak English.

SAVANNAH  
Oh thank God! I was so worried I was talking  
to myself! There was this one time in eighth grade when I was  
sitting in Math class and I was talking myself through the equations  
and...

ANDO  
Enough! We get it, you started talking to yourself.  
(to Hiro, in Japanese)  
What will it take this American to shut up?

SAVANNAH  
Hey! I'm Canadian, thank you very much.

HIRO  
Alright, chatty Canadian, what is your super power?

SAVANNAH  
My super power?

ANDO  
Yes, your power. Do you run really fast, paint the future?

HIRO  
(hopeful)  
Or bend the space time continuum?

SAVANNAH  
Oh, you mean my ability! I don't call them  
super powers, I picture Spiderman and Batman  
when you say that. My ability is like no other, it's awesome,  
well, I like to think so.

ANDO  
What is it?

HIRO  
Please, tell us!

SAVANNAH  
When you're ready, Hiro, come up to the  
rooftop, I'll show you there.

Savannah exits the room. Ando sighs.

ANDO  
Boy, she's a handful, I'd hate to think of  
anybody living with her.

Hiro is still watching Savannah in her other room. She's texting.

HIRO  
I wouldn't say that yet my friend, I think our  
chatty friend may become useful to us.

He smirks; Hiro has an idea.

* * *

_**Alright, so, I am very sorry that this chapter is late! I know it's not my best but I'll make the next one epic :) What do you all think about the Heroes reboot? I'm personally excited for it and I hope it does well. Who's the character you all would really want back in the reboot? For me, I'd have to go with Sylar. Review if you want! :) **_


	4. Ep: 1 Part 4

EXT. ALASKAN HIGHWAY- NIGHT

Elizabeth walks aimlessly along the side of the road, limping, blood and soot on her skin. The NOTHERN LIGHTS dance along the sky.

-FLASHCUTS: A YOUNGER Elizabeth. She's in a field, lying in a pile of snow, looking up at the northern lights. Sparks IGNITE at her fingertips.

ON THE HIGHWAY- Elizabeth still walks. A TRUCK pulls up behind her, country music blasting. She stops.

A man gets out of the truck. This is JACKSON, long haired big eyed trucker, mid thirties.

JACKSON  
Hey! Need a lift?

Elizabeth doesn't turn around.

ELIZABETH  
Do you have a first aid kit?

CUT TO:

Elizabeth sits in the back of the truck, the first aid kit beside her. She applies pressure using a gauze bandage. Jackson is driving.

JACKSON  
So, where are you coming from?

ELIZABETH  
I'm headed to New York.

JACKSON  
I asked you where you were coming from.

ELIZABETH  
That doesn't matter. The past is in the past,  
the future is on the horizon. Where are you headed?

JACKSON  
Not as far as New York. Just to Chicago. But right  
now I'm going to be taking you to the nearest hospital,  
don't want you bleeding anymore in my truck.

ELIZABETH  
I never got your name.

JACKSON  
It's Jackson, Jackson Tyler. In fact, I never got yours either.

ELIZABETH  
Elizabeth Hunter.

JACKSON  
My, that sounds professional. Are you going to New York  
to become a Broadway star like all the rest?

ELIZABETH  
All the rest? Do you pick up a lot of cute girls  
in your truck and drive them to New York?

JACKSON  
No... but I drive them to Chicago.

ELIZABETH  
Chicago's nice, very windy though.

JACKSON  
You got family in New York?

ELIZABETH  
I'm meeting my brother there, we sort of... got separated when I got  
shot.

JACKSON  
You got SHOT?

Jackson drives faster.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL-NIGHT

Claire and Noah set in the hospital chairs. Sylar is in front of them, pacing back and forth.

SYLAR  
We should know by now, right?

CLAIRE  
I'm sure she'll be fine.

NOAH  
(to Claire)  
You... and Sylar?

CLAIRE  
Dad, we'll talk about it later.

NOAH  
(to Claire)  
You... and Sylar?

SYLAR  
(to Noah)  
You... and prison... you... and prison.

Claire stands up.

CLAIRE  
(to Sylar)  
Don't you dare tell the police what my father did!

SYLAR  
Why shouldn't I tell them that he shot our daughter?

NOAH  
Oh God, I'm not going to get used to that.

CLAIRE  
(to Sylar)  
Gabriel, this is exactly what caused these problems in the first  
place. You have to stop obsessing over little things.

SYLAR  
(to Claire)  
Claire, I'd rather not have this conversation right now.

CLAIRE  
(to Sylar)  
Then when do you want to have it? You didn't want to have it  
a year ago, six months ago, three months ago... should I just  
sign the divorce papers now?

NOAH  
(to Claire)  
Well if it makes you happy go for it!

A doctor comes around the corner, panicked and in a rush.

DOCTOR  
Mrs. and Mr. Grey?

NOAH  
(to Claire)  
You took his last name?

SYLAR  
(to Doctor)  
Yes?

CLAIRE  
(to Doctor)  
Still debating on it.

DOCTOR  
Come quickly, we don't know what to do.

Claire, Sylar, and Noah get up and follow the doctor.

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY-NIGHT

CLAIRE  
Is Faith okay?

DOCTOR  
Oh, your daughter healed just fine.

NOAH  
Healed?

DOCTOR  
Mr. and Mrs. Grey do you posses any abilities in your  
family?

CLAIRE  
I can regenerate and Gabriel can... well, he used to be able  
to lift things with his mind.

NOAH  
That's the shortened version of it I guess.

They approach an open door and enter.

Faith is there on the surgery table, sitting up right, her wound on her arm healed. She is fixated on a surgical knife FLOATING in the air.

NOAH  
Oh my...

Sylar smiles slyly as:

SYLAR  
That's my girl.

Clocks tick in the bg.

On Faith and the knife:

CUT TO BLACK:

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

INT. PETER'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

Peter arrives home, throws his keys in the dish and hangs up his coat. The phone starts to ring.

PETER  
(answering phone)  
Hello?  
(beat)  
Yeah Mom, Faith's fine, turns out  
she has Claire's regeneration power.

A NOISE sounds to Peter's right.

PETER(cont'd)  
I'll call you tomorrow.

Peter turns to his right, investigating the noise. Everything is the same. The kitchen and the living room are quiet.

He turns around and a lamp turns on. Dr. Sanchez is sitting on the couch, reading a book. Peter GRABS his pocket knife on the counter.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Do you know what my favourite book is?

PETER  
Who the hell are you?

DR. SANCHEZ  
I'm not familiar with that one. But, I can see you have no interest in knowing.  
I'm Dr. Sanchez and I've come to help you.

PETER  
Right, and what exactly are you going to help me with?

Dr. Sanchez gets up off the couch and walks around the room. He looks at a picture on the wall.

DR. SANCHEZ  
I met your brother once, he was a hell of a man.

PETER  
How did you know Nathan?

DR. SANCHEZ  
On one of his political duties he came to Brazil to  
help out an orphanage. I am one of the caretakers of  
that orphanage. Hundred of children go there, so  
I appreciated all the help he provided. It's such a shame  
he was murdered.

Peter takes a step closer to Dr. Sanchez, his knife shaking.

PETER  
My brother wasn't murdered, he died in a plane crash.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Ah, that's what everyone thinks. Nathan was murdered  
at the hand of Gabriel Grey, also known as Sylar. You've since  
made your peace with Sylar, haven't you?

PETER  
He's a different man now, changed.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Do you think you've changed, Peter?

Beat.

PETER  
Why are you here and what do you want from me?

DR. SANCHEZ  
From you? Nothing. For you? Now that's a different story. I'm here to  
make things better for you.

PETER  
Things that want to make my life better  
usually knock on the door first.

DR. SANCHEZ  
I'm sorry, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me in. Peter, what if  
I told you that I could bring back what's been gone for a long, long time?

PETER  
And what would that be?

DR. SANCHEZ  
You brother, Nathan.

PETER  
Nathan's dead, no one can ever bring him back.

DR. SANCHEZ  
I have an ability just like you.

A bug scurries along the mantle place.

Dr. Sanchez SQUISHES it with his fingers. He opens his hands, shows Peter the blood and guts.

Parts of the bug begin to twitch again and slowly, they piece themselves back together. The bug is fine.

DR. SANCHEZ  
My ability is to take back what people  
have lost. I can give back life, or I can  
return something that was lost in the first place.

Peter is SHOCKED.

PETER  
Can you really bring back Nathan?

DR. SANCHEZ  
Give me a time and place, mi amigo.

CUT TO:

INT. CLAIRE'S APARTMENT- NIGHT

Claire, Noah, and Faith enter Claire's apartment. Everything is NEAT and tidy, except for some toys strewn around the place.

CLAIRE  
(to Faith)  
Go get ready for bed, okay? You've had a busy day.

Faith runs down the hall.

Claire and Noah walk further in.

CLAIRE  
You know she's going to hate you, right? She'll always  
remember the time where Grandpa shot her in the arm.

NOAH  
Then she'll just have to remember that Grandpa was trying to shoot  
her father.

CLAIRE  
I don't think that's going to make it better.

Claire takes out a BEER from the fridge.

CLAIRE  
(to Noah)  
Do you want one?

NOAH  
No thanks.

Claire cracks the cap on the bottle with her teeth.

NOAH  
Your mother... your real mother used to be able  
to do that.

CLAIRE  
I saw her do it once.

NOAH  
But now she can't, all thanks to Sylar.

CLAIRE  
Dad, I know you really don't like him but-

NOAH  
Like is an understatement. I hate the man.

CLAIRE  
But, he is my husband. He's better now.

NOAH  
It sounds like you're trying to cover up a black eye  
that he gave you. Claire, wake up! He's a killer! He killed  
your mother, your father, Elle...

CLAIRE  
I know what he's done and I know who he's killed!  
But he's a changed man now, he doesn't even think  
about his powers anymore! You've been gone  
for six years dad... you don't even know this new  
man!

NOAH  
He's a shark Claire. A vicious, Great White shark  
who attacks his prey without a second guess! He's a ruthless  
killer and he doesn't care who he sinks his teeth into!  
As long as there's blood in the water, all is well in his world.

CLAIRE  
Not all sharks are bad.

* * *

_**Act three isn't over yet, there is still lots more to come! I hope you are all liking this so far! I've gotten really into writing this. I'll probably update more within these next couple of days since I can't really do anything with stitches in my back. While I was receiving the stitches I looked back to see how the doctor was doing and it was disgusting. All I was thinking was "Why the hell can't I heal?" hahaha. Review if you would like :) **_


	5. Ep: 1 Part 5

EXT. TOKYO HOSPITAL ROOFTOP- DAY

Savannah is standing on the edge of the roof, looking down on the traffic below her. Hiro and Ando emerge from the doorway.

Hiro sees Savannah standing on the ledge.

HIRO  
Not again.

ANDO  
Do you think she's going to jump?

HIRO  
She seems too happy.

Savannah rocks back and forth on her heels, teetering over the edge.

ANDO  
Hey, Savannah!

Savannah turns around as:

SAVANNAH  
Ah! My lovely Japanese boys!

Savannah jumps down from the ledge.

SAVANNAH(cont'd)  
Are you ready to see my power?

Hiro and Ando look at each other excitedly.

SAVANNAH(cont'd)  
Alright, for this to work, I need to  
know your powers.  
(to Ando)  
You, I think I know the basis of yours...  
You can charge things?

ANDO  
Basically.

SAVANNAH  
(to Hiro)  
And you, what can you do?

HIRO  
Ah, I can travel through space and time itself!

Savannah looks SCARED.

SAVANNAH  
Oh jeez, I'm not going to start with that one.  
(to Ando)  
Don't worry, this won't hurt.

ANDO  
Excuse me?

SAVANNAH  
Just... just do your thing.

Ando HESITANTLY starts his power, we can visibly see it.

Savannah is concentrating, closing her eyes as:

Ando suddenly shoots up SNOW from his hands instead of his power.

Ando starts to LAUGH. Savannah is obviously tired. She clutches her hurt arm.

SAVANNAH  
Well, that's what I can do.

HIRO  
What is it, exactly?

Ando is still playing with his snow.

SAVANNAH  
I can manipulate  
people's powers, turn them into  
something they're not.

HIRO  
And what about you? Can you do  
anything special?

SAVANNAH  
No, I've just always been able to  
control other people and turn their powers upside down.  
Something my mother  
always hated.

HIRO  
You should come on our journey with us! We're stopping  
criminals and saving innocent people!

SAVANNAH  
And how exactly do you propose I help? I can only stop  
the criminal if they're a Special.

HIRO  
You can help Ando and I! You can change our powers  
so we don't end up shot again.

SAVANNAH  
Actually, I think you should tag along  
on my journey.

Ando joins Hiro's side, all serious.

ANDO  
What's your journey?

SAVANNAH  
I'm not here in Tokyo just because I want to be. I'm seventeen years  
old for God sakes what I really want is to be at home on my couch  
playing video games. Don't tell me you two haven't noticed  
the Government people around here, knocking on everyone's  
door asking them if they want to recruit for some big  
program for Specials.

ANDO  
I actually had someone knock on my door the other day.

HIRO  
(to Ando)  
Why didn't you tell me?

ANDO  
I sent them away, but they told me another offer would  
come up again in the future.

SAVANNAH  
My mother refused twice and the third time, she  
didn't have a choice.

HIRO  
What happened?

SAVANNAH  
They dragged her out of our home, put her in a car  
and drove off. Anyways, that's why I'm here, to find my mother.

HIRO  
So why are you in Tokyo and not in Canada?

Savannah produces a picture from her back pocket. It's a satellite picture, a red pen circled around a warehouse building.

SAVANNAH  
I know this is going to sound weird, but my mom has  
a tracking device in her arm. I'm not willing to explain  
how she got it. Anyways, I tracked it, and it led to  
the warehouse here in Tokyo.

HIRO  
So you want us to help you find your mother?

SAVANNAH  
Three is better than one!

ANDO  
Hang on, one moment.

Hiro drags Ando away from Savannah. They mumble in Japanese:

ANDO  
Do you really think we should help her?

HIRO  
Come on Ando, she's lost, I don't  
see the harm.

ANDO  
But what if she's on Bullet Man's side? What if  
she manipulated his powers and shot us?

HIRO  
But she's shot too.

ANDO  
She has to prove her innocence some way.

HIRO  
I say we help her, remember, we are here to help  
people, right?

ANDO  
But...

HIRO  
If you're worried about Kimiko, don't. You can't let  
her run your life. Trust me, she tried doing that  
even as a kid.

ANDO  
Fine... something is fishy about this,  
and if it all goes wrong, we pull out.

HIRO  
Right.

Hiro and Ando go back to Savannah.

HIRO  
(to Savannah)  
Alright, chatty Canadian, we will  
help you find your mother.

Savannah lunges forwards and wraps a shocked Hiro and Ando in a hug.

SAVANNAH  
Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
You're all the best!

Hiro is enjoying the hug, Ando is not.

ANDO  
(in Japanese)  
Oh great, she's a hugger.

CUT TO:

INT. PETRELLI MANSION-DAY

Angela sits in her office chair, on the phone.

ANGELA  
Noah, I understand you're upset.  
Just be thankful you weren't there  
for the wedding.

CUT TO:

INT. CLAIRE'S APARTMENT- DAY

Noah is watching Faith, she's colouring a picture on the table.

NOAH  
I'm sure that was hell.

ANGELA(o.s.)  
I wouldn't know, I wasn't invited,  
just thankful I wasn't there.

NOAH  
What is the main reason you called, Angela?

CUT TO:

INT. PETRELLI MANSION- DAY

ANGELA  
I had a dream last night, it was of Nathan.  
I haven't dreamed of Nathan since the day he died.

NOAH(o.s.)  
What was in it?

ANGELA  
As per usual it was blurry but I could make out bits and pieces.  
Nathan was being pulled out of the ground by something,  
but I couldn't see it. He opened his eyes.

CUT TO:

INT. CLAIRE'S APARTMENT- DAY

NOAH  
That's impossible, he's dead.

Faith looks up from her drawing.

NOAH(cont'd)  
Besides, that could be just a silly dream Angela.

Faith gets up from the table and runs behind Noah.

She grabs a picture from the fridge. She hands it to Noah.

NOAH  
Listen, I'll talk to you later.

Noah hangs up. He looks down at Faith and smiles.

FAITH  
I drew this.

The picture is of a man's face. His eye is closed on his left side  
and open on the other.

NOAH  
Wow, is this picture of someone you know?

FAITH  
I met him in a dream.

NOAH  
A dream?

FAITH  
I see him often, he tells me he's  
coming back.

NOAH  
Coming back from where?

FAITH  
He's underground.

NOAH  
That's a strange place to live.  
What's this place called?

Faith ROLLS her eyes.

FAITH  
He doesn't live underground, he's  
under the ground.

She takes the colouring picture from Noah.

NOAH  
Sorry, sorry. Does he have a name?

Noah takes a sip of his coffee.

FAITH  
Nathan. He's Peter's brother  
and Mommy's father.

Noah chokes on his coffee and slams the mug down on the table.

Claire comes around the corner, her hair wrapped up in a towel.

CLAIRE  
Good morning everyone.

Faith doesn't speak and neither does Noah.

CLAIRE(cont'd)  
Wow, you're all a lively bunch this morning.

NOAH  
Faith here had a dream last night, about Nathan.

Claire FREEZES.

CLAIRE  
(to Faith)  
Faith? Is this true?

Faith doesn't get a chance to answer before Claire's phone buzzes.

It's a text, it reads: "We've got a situation"

Claire unwraps the towel from her head and throws it on the ground.  
She ties her hair up with an elastic on her wrist.

CLAIRE  
I have to go.

She grabs her things and heads to the door. Noah follows.

NOAH  
Where are you going?

CLAIRE  
I have some things to take care  
of.

NOAH  
You can't just leave Faith here like this!

CLAIRE  
Take her to Angela's, this is an emergency  
I have to go.

NOAH  
Claire I know what path you're headed down  
and trust me it's not pretty.

CLAIRE  
Trust me dad I am headed nowhere down your path.  
(beat)  
You can watch Faith, it'll be some well needed bonding  
time.

Claire walks out the door.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

_**I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I was going to update this last weekend but I was re reading it and I was thinking... something doesn't make sense. So, I re typed it all (Because copying and pasting doesn't work for this) on my screenwriting software (Final Draft 8) and realized that it was twenty pages before Act Two even began; that's twenty minutes of screen time before any commercials. So, the timing is a little out of whack for Episode One but other episodes I'll write will be written in Final Draft 8 and then transferred over to here so they are the correct length. Unfortunately it'll still look like this format (which is really crappy) but oh well. Review if you enjoyed, I hope you're all liking it so far, what do you all want to see happen? Expect another update very soon (tomorrow night or Saturday). **_


	6. Ep: 1 Part 6 (End of Ep 1)

**A/N: You know what's really frustrating? When I write the whole damn script and forget to save it, then when I go to save my computer crashes. Sorry for the long wait! **

* * *

ACT FOUR

EXT. FIELD - DAY

A young man about twenty five is waiting by the hood of his car. He flicks his cigarette butt  
on the ground. This is TYLER, another government official.

He looks up just as Claire walks towards him.

TYLER  
I was wondering when  
you were going to show up.  
We missed you last night.

CLAIRE  
Sorry, sorry. My daughter  
was shot. How was Alaska?

TYLER  
I hope your daughter is well.  
Alaska was cold, wet, and bloody.

CLAIRE  
My daughter's alive but I just hope  
Elizabeth Hunter is. Please tell me  
you have her.

TYLER  
I wouldn't give up hope, she could very well  
still be alive. Our friend Lizzie left us a bloody trail from  
the warehouse to a highway, but the trail  
stopped there.

CLAIRE  
So you flew all the way out to Alaska  
and came back empty handed? Tyler why do I even  
bother sending you on assignments anymore?

TYLER  
Because you trusted me a year ago, and you  
can still continue to trust me. I'm on your side, Claire.

CLAIRE  
Why did you call me out here?

TYLER  
I'm ashamed, Claire. I would have thought  
you would recognize this field on your way up here.

CLAIRE  
This is where we met when I found you curled up  
in a ball overdosed from cocaine.

TYLER  
I've received a call that Dr. Sanchez is back in  
town.

CLAIRE  
Should that name mean something to me?

TYLER  
Dr. Phillipe Sanchez is a man of great power and will.  
He's a Special and has the ability to bring things back  
to life. He calls it, putting lost things  
back where they belong. I call it  
fucking with the order of the universe.

Tyler gets out another cigarette.

CLAIRE  
He's just another Special, why should I care?

TYLER  
Because, do you remember Gabriel Gray?  
I remember him as a little boy, watching my father  
try to catch him day after day. He died trying,  
you know.

CLAIRE  
What about Gabriel Gray?

TYLER  
As the government knows, Gabriel no longer has his  
powers. Rumor has it that Dr. Sanchez gave him  
back his powers. After all, his powers were apart  
of him that was dead. And you know me Claire, I never take  
rumors too lightly. Especially when it comes to an  
ex serial killer getting his weapons back.

CLAIRE  
Thanks for the tip Tyler, I'll make sure  
to check up on it.

Claire begins to walk away towards her vehicle.

TYLER  
Don't go over there by yourself. The man is dangerous!  
Take a bullet proof vest and a machine gun for  
God's sake!

CLAIRE  
Trust me, I'm already bulletproof.

TYLER  
You say that now.

CLAIRE  
Keep working on the Hunter case,  
I'll check up on you tomorrow.

CUT TO:

INT. SYLAR'S APARTMENT- DAY

Sylar sits on his couch, Dr. Sanchez stands across from him.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Well? Do you feel any different?

SYLAR  
Am I supposed to?

DR. SANCHEZ  
You should feel something. Maybe  
some sort of...

Sylar erupts blue electricity from his hands.

DR. SANCHEZ(cont'd)  
Spark...

SYLAR  
My powers... they're back.

DR. SANCHEZ  
And my work here is done.

Dr. Sanchez turns to leave, but Sylar leaps up off the couch after him.  
Without thinking Sylar has Dr. Sanchez pinned up against the wall with  
his old abilities.

SYLAR  
You can't leave, at least  
not yet.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Gabriel, what are you doing?

SYLAR  
I feel... new, yet it feels like  
something old has been brought back.  
It's vintage.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Hardly, now please, Gabriel let  
me go!

Sylar releases Dr. Sanchez an he straightens his jacket.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Thank you, I'll check up on you  
in a few days. Please, try not to do anything  
that I'll have to clean up later.

Dr. Sanchez leaves Sylar's apartment.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Dr. Sanchez meets up with a large man, his bodyguard, out in the hallway.

DR. SANCHEZ  
The plan is set. Wait until  
tomorrow, then grab him.

CUT TO:

EXT. PARK- DAY

Noah and Faith sit on a park bench. Faith is drinking a juice box  
with a pink back pack beside her.

NOAH  
This is a nice park, do you come  
here often?

FAITH  
Mommy never takes me  
anywhere. This is where  
Daddy used to take me.

Noah reacts as if he has a problem with the very bench they are  
sitting on.

NOAH  
How about lets try something  
different! I'll take you to the pool  
and we can go swimming.

FAITH  
I don't know how  
to swim.

NOAH  
Alright, we can go on a road  
trip? Maybe do some touristy things  
for the day?

FAITH  
The man I met in my dreams last night,  
Mommy's father, he told me that  
change is coming.

Noah is now intrigued.

NOAH  
What kind of change?

FAITH  
He didn't say. But he did say that  
when he came back, everything  
would be different.

NOAH  
Was this Nathan?

FAITH  
Yes. Noah, is he my Grandpa?

Noah winces but then smiles.

NOAH  
No Faith, I am.

CUT TO:

EXT. BEACH- DAY

Nobody is on this section of the beach. Life is normal along the beach.

We see A PAIR of boots, walking slowly across the rocks.

The pair of boots STOP when they come across a dead body, nothing but bones.

The person wearing the boots bends down, we see Dr. Sanchez's face; smiling.

Dr. Sanchez closes his eyes and places his hands on the forehead of the body's skull.

The body begins to form into a living being again. Flesh begins to arrive then the skin, the eyes, the mouth.

As soon as the transformation is done, we can see who this person truly is.

ELLE BISHOP coughs up blood and breathes in a sigh of relief. She's completely naked, and staring up at Dr. Sanchez.

DR. SANCHEZ  
Welcome back, Elle.

END OF EPISODE 1

* * *

**_Sorry this was so short! The next episode will be up soon! What did you guys think of this length? Should I treat it like a normal script or should I treat it like a script on Fanfiction? If I treat it like a normal script, when I post the episodes on here the chapters will be shorter. I think I may just do it like a script on Fanfiction. But it's up to you as the readers because I'm never sure which is easier to understand or read. Thank you all for sticking with this! Please review :)  
_**


End file.
